Hanyou Vacation!
by heavens-dark-hanyou
Summary: The character for A Tale of Two Hanyou's once I finish it, are going on a vacation through some of the United States. Old memories are reflected on and new ones made. Full summary inside.
1. Time for a Vacation I

Hanyou Vacation!

Summary: Tahanna, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Meylana, and Jeylana come back from the Feudal Era and decide it's time for a vacation. As it turns out, Tahanna had been planning surprising them with one soon. He bought tickets to do a tour of many of the states of America. Which states though, would be a surprise to everybody but Tahanna. All of the people going were hanyous, with the exception of the full demon Shippo, with full demon powers. Miroku and Sango wished on the Shikon no Tama to become hanyous. The rest were born as such. Rated T for language.

Those who read my story, A Tale Between Two Hanyou's, might get some of this story better once I've finished the other one. (I doubt that Tahanna, Meylana, and Jeylana are real Japanese names). This takes place about a year after the beginning of previous story.

Here is the basic character outline.

Tahanna: Born in the Feudal Era, but went through the well at a very early age. Was adopted by an American couple. Inuyasha's brother. Currently almost seventeen years old with a license to drive a motorcycle in both the U.S. and Japan. Currently engaged to Meylanna.

Inuyasha: If you don't know him, go watch the shows. Engaged to Kagome.

Kagome: "See above." Engaged to Inuyasha.

Miroku: Only difference here is that he's a hanyou. Engaged to Sango.

Sango: Same as the shows, but she's a hanyou. Engaged to Miroku.

Meylanna: Same sad story as Tahanna. She's an Inu hanyou. Currently engaged to Tahanna. About five years older than her sister, Jeylanna.

Jeylanna: Also same story as Tahanna. Sister of Keylanna. Also an Inu hanyou. Engaged to Souta (Kagome's younger brother).

Shippo: You should know him from the show. He did a lot of growing from his eight-year old looking self, to a now teenage looking self, in just one year. It's the demon blood.

Warning: This story spoils parts about my story "A Tale of Two Hanyou's." This will be kind of sketchy on the details, but is fun to read anyway.

This story will not dig very far into the relationships. This story will be centered around the fun that the Inu gang (really the Inu gang because they are all Inu hanyous, with, perhaps, the exception of Sango and Miroku, who are hanyou, I'm just not sure what type yet) will have.

Disclaimer: "Do you really think that I own Inuyasha?" Mumbles under breath, "no matter how hard I try."

Chapter 1: Time for a Vacation I

Jeylanna was at the mall, shopping, with Shippo, who was learning about the time period. while the rest decided to go to a certain school in the state to pay a visit.

"Meylanna? Guys, you remember that while we're in this state, you will call me by my American name, Nathaniel, right?" asked Tahanna.

"And me by my American name, Amanda," said Meylanna.

"Yes we know already!" the rest of the group said, sounding like they had already heard this a few hundred times before. As a matter of fact, they had heard it exactly 738 times before this.

They were all standing on the top of a building. On the far left was Kagome Higurashi. To her right was her fiancé, Inuyasha. To his right was his brother, Tahanna. To the right of Tahanna was his fiancé, Meylanna. She was standing next to the female hanyou, demon slayer (that's a mouthful), Sango. Next to her was her fiancé, Miroku, the now hanyou monk. The building they were standing on happened to be the gym of one of the high schools in the same district that Tahanna (Nathaniel) and Meylanna (Amanda) attended. All the high schools in the district were gathered for a week of fun, races, and other competitions, including a weight lifting contest.

At the moment, the group looked human, thanks to a spell necklace of Kagome's invention. They look and smell human to both demons and humans. They were even all wearing modern American clothing, except for Kagome, who was in her notorious Japanese school uniform. They then noticed that a group of Seniors was leading a group of Juniors into a secluded area in the school, with absolutely no teachers. The Juniors looked very afraid. Nathan recognized the Juniors as some of his old friends. Kyle, who attended the charter school in the district. Crystal, who went to the main school, and a few others, who he couldn't remember as well. The strange group on the gym roof silently agreed to follow the Juniors and Seniors. When they caught up, they stayed hidden just around the corner.

"You guys know what's going to happen," said one of the Seniors.

"You guys have been getting us into too much trouble, running off and telling the police when we're beating somebody up," said another of the Seniors.

This was all Tahanna needed to hear. He whispered to the others, "Why don't we start today's fun a bit early?"

Sorry to leave you there, but the first half of the next chapter will be a flashback. This story jut popped into my head while I was in the shower, so it will be a little scattered.

Please review.

(heavens-dark-hanyou)


	2. Time for a Vacation II

Hanyou Vacation!

Wow! It didn't take quite as long to get a review on this story. Well, thank you to that first reviewer Krazedkitty. I will start making the chapters longer. I was just getting used to writing this story. I lied at the end of my last chapter. I said that this chapter would be mostly flashbacks. That will probably be next chapter. I'm glad to know at least one reader of this story, and so soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This disclaimer will apply to the rest of the chapters unless I feel the urge to rewrite the disclaimer.

Chapter 2: Time for a Vacation II

"Ready to go guys?" Tahanna asked the rest quietly. They all nodded. "Good, now lets give these guys a taste of their own medicine. Wait. Did that stupid cliché actually come out of my mouth? What the hell possessed me to do that?"

He shrugged it off. The Seniors had surrounded the Juniors by now. Then the odd group consisting of Kagome, Inuyasha, Tahanna, Miroku, Sango, and Meylanna surrounded the Seniors. There were eighteen Seinors.

Tahanna cleared his throat, "Hem, hem. It's not nice to pick on people smaller than you, especially when you outnumber them at least two to one."

"What's it to you?" asked one of the Seniors. Basically everybody in the strange group could tell that this was the leader, seeing as he was huge, muscled, and stupid beyond belief.

"It's nothing really, just that those people you were about to beat up are some of my old friends," Tahanna said. He turned to look at two of the Juniors (the only ones he could remember the names of), Kyle and Crystal. He smiled and said, "Isn't that right Kyle? Crystal?"

"Uhhhh...do I know you?" asked Crystal.

"Yeah. Who are you?" asked Kyle.

Tahanna was suddenly in front of the two, stooped down to the ground. "Come on guys, quit fooling around. You can't have already forgotten your good friend Nathan, can you have?"

"Na...Nathan?" Crystal said in shock.

"Is that really you?" Kyle asked.

"Yup, it's me, I'll tell you about my friends and what I've been doing once we finish up with these losers. Go back to the field and wait for us there."

All the Juniors nodded and went out to the field. By now, the Seniors were really pissed off.

"Who do you think you are? You helped those wimps get away! Oh well, you'll just have to take their place," said the leader.

The Seniors were just about to attack when the strange group got serious. All of a sudden, each of the Seniors was pinned up the wall by his shirt. There were a few arrows holding each shirt. Kagome had quickly given everybody five arrows each and pinned three people to the wall. Everybody else did the same. Tahanna stepped from the group towards the leader. He was wearing a very dark look on his face. He put his had around the leaders neck, not choking him, but not a comfortable position all the same.

Tahanna chuckled. Then he said, "Kagome, you can drop the spell on these necklaces for a while." A few seconds after he said that, they all looked like hanyous again.

"You...you guys are demon from hell, aren't you? You're here to kill us all," the leader said.

"Feh," somebody said (guess who that was).

"Actually, you're only 16.66 right. We're not here to kill you, and we're not from hell. We are, however, half-demons," said Tahanna. He pulled his had away from the leaders throat and whacked him on the head. He did this to all of the other Seniors so that they all had anime swirls in their eyes.

"That's done. Why don't we go meet some of my old friends, I'm sure they'll like you."

Kagome put the spell back on the necklaces and the Inu gang walked over to the field. Kyle and Crystal were there waiting for them. They looked surprised that the Inu gang was unhurt.

"What the heck?" said Kyle, "they didn't use their guns?"

"They had guns?" asked Tahanna, "oh well, I guess we took them out before they could even think of guns. So how have you guys been doing? Have I missed much here in America?"

"Nothing's really been happening here in America. My home life has been pretty dull too," said Crystal.

"Same with me," said Kyle, "so why don't you introduce us to your friends?'

"Oh, yes," Tahanna said, suddenly remembering the rest of the group, "this is my brother, Inuyasha. This is his fiancé, Kagome Higurashi. This is Miroku and his fiancé, Sango. Watch out for him Crysal, he'll still give any girls ass a good squeeze even though he's getting married."

He pointed to Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, as he said each of their names.

"Who's she?" asked Kyle, pointing to Keylanna.

"Oh, her?" Tahanna said as he walked over to her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close, "she's my own fiancé, Amanda."

"Uh...Nathan? Are you forgetting that you're only seventeen?" asked Kyle.

"No. It's okay though. We'll be fine," Tahanna said.

"How's school in Japan?" Crystal asked.

"It was okay. Graduation was fun, but college was boring. I'm glad that I can work whenever I want now that I have a medical degree and a webmaster certification," Tahanna said, almost yawning at how boring the conversation was becoming.

"You already went through college?" asked one amazed Crystal.

"All of us did. 'All of us,' meaning us six, my fiancé's younger sister, Kagome's adopted son, and his fiancé, Rin. Rin is the only one not on vacation with us right now. She's keeping an eye on her adoptive father Sesshomaru, better known to me and Inuyasha as a half brother. Rin needs to make sure he doesn't do to much with Kagome's mom until after they get married," said Tahanna (wacked up family, huh?).

"So…what are you doing here?" asked Kyle.

"We came for a vacation," Meylanna said, "Tahanna paid for everything. First-class tickets everywhere we go and booked us into the Hilton in every place. Hang on. How did you get the money for this anyways?"

"I found some old pots in an abandoned storage building. They're about five hundred years old," said Tahanna, giving the Inu gang a look that very clearly said _I'll tell you later_. He shrugged and said, "no big deal. So…what do you guys want to do while we're here?"

"Compete!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted simultaneously.

"I should have known," Tahanna said, shaking his head.

"We'll be back on the roof until you guys are done," Miroku said, actually not thinking perverted thoughts for once. When he said 'we' he was referring to himself and Sango.

"I'll just watch you three compete," said Meylanna.

Miroku and Sango walked back to the gym while the rest of the Inu gang and Crystal and Kyle walked out to the field for the first competition.

A voice came over the loud speaker. "_For all of those who wish to participate in the race, report to the starting line now_," said the voice.

"Well, I think we found what we're going to compete in first today," said Tahanna.

About two minutes later, they were at the starting line, waiting for other people to finish signing up.

"Inuyasha, Kagome," Tahanna said in a voice that only the hanyous could hear, "you know that people in this time are not used to demonic speed. You can win, but make it close to each other, and the rest of the group."

"Do we have to?" they whined.

"Yes."

"Runners, to the starting line!" said the announcer through a megaphone. Everybody lined up. "The race is a simple one. Go five times around the track. Take your marks, go!"

And with that, they were off. Well, all except for Tahanna, Kagome, and Inuyasha, who were bickering over who got to win. It took them a few seconds to realize that they were the only ones left at the starting line. About two seconds after everybody else lapped them for the third time, they took off.

"Forget what I said about holding back, give it your best!" shouted Tahanna over the wind they felt from air resistance.

The other two didn't even bother to answer. Instead they just took off (imagine those rings of white air that you see in an anime after somebody starts running quickly), papers and other things flying behind them. The three easily caught up to the main group, leaving a few yards left before the end of the race. Kagome crossed the finish line just before the other two, but in the photo finish it showed her win coming from a few strands of hair flung out in front of her, which still counted.

A few people were somewhat amazed at what had just happened, but not much because most of them were watching a football game by the districts' top players. It pissed Tahanna off that running was still getting so much less recognition than football.

"Hey guys!" Tahanna called, directing his attention to the football players, "how's about we play another kind of competition, just not football? Actually, here's a better idea, we'll play you in football after you either win one competition against us three, or lose all of them."

Tahanna smiled at them, which made them kind of uneasy, especially because they were just challenged to any competition by the schools' old weak, brainy, sword-obsessed kid.

"You're on," said one of the football players (I'm just going to call him Travis, because I can't think of a better name). Travis held out his hand for Tahanna to shake, which Tahanna did. The rest of the football players seemed eager to play now.

"Now all we need's a competition," Tahanna said. Right after he said that he held up three fingers. He put one down after one second, the second down after another, and the third down after another. As though on cue, the speakers crackled, signaling an announcement, just when Tahanna's third finger went down.

"_Congratulations to the winner of our track race, Kagome Higurashi_!" said the announcer, "_Our next event is weight lifting, please report to the gym in ten minutes to compete or watch_."

"It looks like we found our first competition," Tahanna said, smiling.

Travis smirked and muttered, "indeed we have Nathan, indeed we have."

I hope you enjoy this chapter. My next chapter, 'Water and Weights' will include the weight lifting competition and a swimming competition. I'm not sure which event for the swimming, so help me choose. If I get a review with suggestions before I write that part. I'll use that event. Here are your choices:

Stroke: Freestyle OR Backstroke OR Breast-stroke OR Butterfly OR combination relay.

Distance: 50 OR 100 OR 200 OR 500 OR Relay (200 or 400, switching between a group of swimmers).

Units of measure (for distance): Yards OR Meters (meters are longer)

Please review

(heavens-dark-hanyou)


End file.
